Another Journey
by Rio-kun ehhh
Summary: My first story ever… 2 years after the war Naruto Left Konoha for A journey around the world but he ends up in the door of Fairy Tail when their core member is still missing at Tenrou island… how he end up there? What will he do from now on? What is the reason he leave the village? Will he going back to konoha? Just read this out. rated M for future story. Has been revised
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Mwahahaha! Hello you people, that's right it's me the great Rio Rezeki Mwahahaha I bet you people don't know me right?, thats to be expected because it's my first story hahaha, I Umm Really sorry if my story is not really good well it's my first time in my entire life I'm writing a story. It's really hard you know you have to really imagine the character feelings toward the flow of the story to make it great, but hey at least I tried to do it! I wrote this story for 2 straight days but the idea was there for the entire month,

**I'm really thank you for DM2012 for revising my story. so in order to repay it i'll do my best for this story.**

**"ENJOY"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "NARUTO" or "FAIRY TAIL" They belongs to their own creator; honestly you guys make an absolutely great master piece…

**Another Journey**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

A figure can be looked sitting cross legged on top of a dead huge monster. He had wild blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and three whisker marks on each cheek, he wore a red long overcoat with word 'SAGE' printed in it. His Name is Uzumaki Naruto the Sage from Myobokuzan, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune and an Ex-Shinobi from Konohagakure.

Taking a deep breath and sighed the blond talking to Himself "so this is how an S Rank mission likes." Sigh "even though it's pretty weak compared to the Bijuu's, but I still have little problems with this 'Thing'." He looked down to the monster and another sigh escaped from his mouth 'It looks like I'm getting softer this past 3 years' he thought

He sighed again 'It's Been a Year since I left Konoha, I wonder how they're doing back there?' The Blond thought

**(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto was panting heavily as he continued his training, sweat glistening dripping from his forehead onto his body. Before falling onto the ground, still wearing his trademark orange jumpsuit, his shirtless body is full with bruises and cuts from his training. The necklace that Tsunade had given him still hung loosely from his neck, his black and orange jacket and black t-shirt was folded near a tree so he would not tear them again from his training, "Oy! Let's take a break," the blonde says, the clone just nodded and gone in a poof of smoke.

He head toward where his clothes were to wear them "It's been years since the war is over 'Sigh' everything began to change since that day. Even my own life,"

The fourth great shinobi wars was over 2 years ago, facing two strong Uchiha almost made him lose everything, but a miracle happen and he won, defeating Tobi or Obito Uchiha and the master mind Madara Uchiha. After the war he became the hero of the element nation and gained respect from all shinobi around the elemental nations even from the Kage's. A year after that he had found Uchiha Sasuke a great battle had ensued. The battle took place where the story began for the two of them 'Valley of the end', the two of them gave everything they got to this battle, he almost died during the battle from one of the Uchiha jutsu, but in the end, he defeated the Uchiha, and dragged him back to Konoha. Of course without killing him, but with severe injuries all over their body.

"Hmm I wonder what I should do today?" he said

'Maybe go to hokage tower and annoy baa-chan a little will be good he he he he' he let out a mischievous smile and jumps toward the tower.

**(Hokage's office)**

It was a day just like any other for the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju. She was currently doing paperwork, the bane of her existence, and at the same time indulging her with a bottle of sake. After the war things slowed down in the ninja world.

The villages have formed permanent alliances with each other so the threat of another war was non- existent. Another good thing about this whole peace thing was less paperwork, considerably less.

It's been a good years for the Fifth. She was unaware of a figure climbing her tower. She was in for a nasty surprise.

**(Couple of minutes before)**

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage tower. The people who recognize him bowed their heads in respect and gave him a happy smile. After the war he has become the hero of the elemental nation, gaining all the respect from his people, civilian and fellow shinobi of all rank even the kages.

Naruto responded with a small smile and with a slight bow of his head. You could see groups of girl talking to each other and occasionally taking a glance towards Naruto and giggling when he came close to them and said 'Hi' some of the girls would become red, before fainting, he just sweat dropped at this .

Naruto just gave them a small smile and continued his trek towards the tower. He was taking his time, enjoying in the scenery, taking in the sights of Konoha. Minutes later he could see the tower in his sight. A wave of nostalgia hit him. All the memories he experienced in that tower came rushing back. The time he spends with Jiji, Grandma, Shizune, and Ero-sennin. Those were some of the best moments of his life.

'I wonder what Bachan is doing. Probably drinking or sleeping, lazy old hag' smiled Naruto. An idea formed in his head and a grin spread across his face. 'Why use the front door when I can see use a play from Ero-sennin's book' schemed, a grinning Naruto.

He used his Camouflage jutsu taught by Ero-sennin and started climbing the tower. He reached the window and saw Tsunade actually working.

'Now this is a pleasant surprise. Grandma is actually working' thought a surprised Naruto. She narrowed his gaze and saw a bottle of sake on the desk. ' No wonder she's working, she's probably drunk and isn't aware of what she's doing' thought Naruto.' Time to give her a heart attack and get my ass kicked' He took a deep breath.

"BACHAN" yelled Naruto. The effect was instantaneous. Tsunade spat all of her sake across the room, knocked over her table with all of her paperwork now messed up, lying on the floor. Her personal ANBU responded quickly and appeared in the room and were surprised with the scene. They could barely contain their laughter, you could hear a couple of snickers coming from their mouth. But they quickly stopped when they saw an angry Tsunade. The leader made the best choice of his career and ordered his squad to return to their hiding spots.

'It took me all morning to file the papers. I'm going to kill the man who did this.' Raged Tsunade in her mind.

Naruto was laughing on the windowsill. He was laughing and there were a few tears in his eyes. Too bad he didn't have a camera with him. That would make a perfect picture.

Tsunade recovered and saw a laughing blonde with whiskers sitting on her window.' That damn brat. Scaring me and then laughing at me. I'll show him' she smirked, thinking how she will get even with him. She walked towards him and picked him up his collar and grinned evilly.

Naruto stopped laughing and opened his eyes to come face to face with the murderous gaze of Tsunade.'Crap, here comes the pain.' He prepared himself for the pain that was coming.

Tsunade gathered all of her strength and flung him across the room where he impacted with the door and the wall behind it. The entire tower shook because of the impact. Naruto was desperately trying to remain conscious, but it was proving to be quite a difficult task. He eventually managed to recover from the super punch he just received. 'Damn, she still packs quite a punch' thought Naruto who was holding his head trying to clear his dizziness.

Tsunade was tapping her foot in irritation and waited for Naruto to pick himself up." GAKI!" yelled an angry Tsunade." I swear you are even worse than that old pervert."

Naruto just smiled in response and scratched his head and walked towards her." Hey, somebody has got to keep you in shape otherwise your old ass will get rusty and dusty." Said a grinning Naruto.

Tsunade moved towards him till they were only a couple of inches away from each other. She was glaring at him for a couple and then drags him back inside her office.

"So what're you doing here?" "Aw m I need a reason to visit my favorite Baa-Chan? "Responded Naruto with a pout. A tick mark appeared in her head she gave him a murder glare, even after all this year she still can't accept that nickname. Naruto just gave her sheepish laugh to her. They stayed like that for a couple of minute until Shizune came in through the hole where the door once was. She saw the mess in the room and sighed deeply. 'I'm too old for this' thought a tired Shizune. She saw Tsunade Glaring to Naruto and sigh…

." Ahh, Hello Shizune-neechan." Said Naruto. "Hello Naruto how've you been doing? It's been two week when I last saw you here." Shizune said "Ah you know the usual go training and ichiraku"

Shizune went to stand next to Tsunade who was smiling at their interaction. And Naruto Just made himself comfortable in his chair.

They spend the next hour just chatting away, asking questions, and basically catching up the lost time.

Naruto finished being interrogated by Tsunade and Shizune and said his goodbyes to the two saying that he is tired and wants to go to sleep. They nodded in understanding. They knew he must have been exhausted after all that training and questioning, not to mention from that super punch from Tsunade.

Naruto used the rooftops to get to his apartment faster and to avoid any interruptions, "Naruto!" hearing a voice calling for his name he stopped, and looking around who it is. It was Haruno Sakura.

"Ah Haruno-san what is it?" He said with a smile in his face. It's been 2 years since he stopped calling her 'Sakura-Chan', 2 long years after that incident. after the great war they started dating but it have to end when he saw her betrayed him for Uchiha Sasuke, Since that day he never called her that again except when Sasuke was around, but instead of 'Chan' he always use 'san' after that day he always avoiding them as best as he can, because whenever he saw them it hurts so much in his heart…

But after months of avoiding them he slowly started opening his heart again for them… it was Hinata that opened his heart, but after 9 month of relationship with her, it have to end because Hinata was engaged to Kiba and they were going to marry soon, the worst part was that she's didn't even try to refuse it to her father because of the Hyuga Clan Law…

When she heard what he calls her, her heart started to hurt like it was stabbed, it made them feel like strangers. It's like they were never friends.

"Naruto I'm sorry,"

He closed his eyes for a moment, still smiling, then he opened his cerulean blue eyes and locked them onto her emerald eyes and he asked.

"Hmm What for?"

Taking in a deep breath,

"I- I'm sorry Naruto for everything, for all the pain I've given you. For hitting you, belittling you, and humiliating you over the years." Taking a deep breath "And for betraying you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Its okay Haruno-san." still refuses to call her by her name"it's not your fault I should've know better back then than to believe that words from you." He takes a deep breath and sigh "I was too stupid back then to accept the truth"

"Naruto I- I…" she wants to say something but he cut it "I'm sorry Haruno-san but I'm tired right now so I'll be heading home" with that said he continues his track to his home…

Sakura fought desperately to hold back the tears that were trying to well in her eyes and left.

**(With Naruto)**

After meeting Sakura, Naruto continued his track to his home; He was there in a couple of minutes. He opened the door and enters the house. What he needed right now was a long, hot shower. With his mind made up, he strolled towards his bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited for the right temperature so that it wasn't too cold or too hot. Satisfied, he took of his clothes and stepped in the shower. He could feel his body relaxing, all the tension and stress just washed away.

'I need this.' Thought Naruto.

After the bath Naruto made his way to his bed and started starring at the ceiling. It's been a long day for him and the meeting with Sakura brought him bad memories he wanted to forget…

"Ne, Kurama" He started closing his eyes. When he opened them, he was at a clearing outside of a forest in his mindscape

"**Hmm… What?"** Kurama the Kyuubi said opening his red eyes. After the war Naruto and Kurama were starting forming a bond… from time to time Naruto would always talk to his lifetime companion for his opinion of just simple chatting…

"I'm getting tired of this" He said,

**"Tired of what?" **Kurama Said raising an eyebrow

"Tired of all this, this feeling, I'm tired being lied by the word "love"; I don't even understand what Love is anymore. It's like whatever 'Kami' up there is like, wants to see me heartbroken."

**"Yeah maybe He or She likes to see your face when you're heartbroken" **Kurama started laughing

"That's not funny!" The Blond yelled

Kurama just laugh in fact his laugh getting harder after hearing his host snap.

The blond just gave him a death glare for a moment and then he started laughing…

**"That's better kit, you know that being an EMO doesn't suit you at all"**

"I know. Beside I don't want to be the third pedo" he shivered when he thinks about it…

**"Hahaha yeah the first and the second were bad enough."**

They just laugh for a couple of minute before the blond talking

"Ne Kurama? Let's leave the village"

**"Hmm.. Do you want to become a missing Nin?"**

"No, not like that. Let's go on a journey, yeah a journey I want to see the world. The war might be over, but the world is still far from peace, beside I made a promise to Ero-Sennin and Nagato that I will bring peace to this world but I can't do that if I just stay in one place."

**"That might be a good idea. But what about your dream of becoming Hokage?"**

"You should know that the reason I wanted to become a Hokage was to gain respect from the villagers, but I have it now so there's no need to become one."

**"Are you going to tell your friend about this?"**

"No there is no need to tell them, I don't want to make them worry about me anymore… beside I don't know if I'm going to come back here or not."

**"Gaki! You are just being selfish here, they have the right to know about it"**

"Yeah I know it, but being a little selfish is alright I guess"

Kurama just sighed and said** "So when are we going to go?"**

"I'll go talk to Baa-chan tomorrow, and we will leave after everyone will go to sleep."

After a long talk with Kurama, he said goodnight to him and went to sleep.

**(EVENING)**

"Are you sure about this?" The Godaime asked to the blond

"Yeah I'm sure" he responded

"So how long will this journey of yours be? When will you come back home?"

"It could be months, years or longer I don't know."

"What about your dream?" she asked

"The main reason I wanted to become a Hokage was to gain respect from the villagers. I already did that so I don't need to become a Hokage."

Tsunade just close her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. She started walking towards him wanting to hug him, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"It looks like I can't make you stay this time can I?"

At first Naruto was startled, but in the end he hugged her back.

"Baa-chan don't tell anybody that I left. "

"And why is that?" She asked

"I don't want to make them worry for me again. The only ones who will know I left the village is just you Shizune-neechan and Kakashi-sensei"

"Okay Naruto…"

**(MIDNIGHT)**

Late into the night when no one was awake. So, there wasn't a soul present to see one blonde young man with a pack strapped to his back walking calmly towards the gates of the village.

Or so he thought.

In a swirl of leaves, Sasuke appeared before him, clad in Jounin attire with arms crossed over his chest. His black obsidian orbs fell on the backpack Naruto had shouldered, and he frowned, as he put two and two together.

Naruto was leaving.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes met his and he sighed. He took a step forward, but Sasuke was in front of him in an instant barring his path, as he asked.

"Dobe, where are you going?"

"Ehh.. Hey Teme"

"You didn't answer my question." He said taping his feet

Naruto sighed again 'it's going to be a long night'.

So in a flash of yellow, he was behind Sasuke,

"Sasuke, please protect them while I'm not around." Sasuke then felt everything go dark from a quick chop to his neck.

As his friend collapsed to the ground, Naruto took him to a nearby bench and turned around to continue his journey and in one monumental leap, soared over the village gates and into the night.

Naruto Uzumaki had left Konoha.

* * *

'That Memory Again' taking a deep breathes and releases it he said "Well there's no use to dwell about it right now, it's time to get the reward and going back to the guild." With that he got up and took the monster's head with him to the town that hired him 'I wonder if they found something about their missing teammates, they said it's been seven years since their teammates and the Guild Master had been missing.' 'Oh that's right I almost forgot about it, the grand magic tournament will begin soon I have to hurry now.'

**(Fairy Tail 3 months earlier)**

"Romeo, was it really a good idea for you not going along?" Macao asked his somber-faced son.

"Even if Tenrou Island was found there's no telling whether everyone is alive, right?" Romeo gripped the cover of his book tighter. "So what does it matter if I go?" He refused to even so much as look at his father. "There's no way they could still be alive."

"Nonsense!" We have to believe!"

"There's been no word in over seven years."

"Oii! Oiiiiiiiiiii!"

Macao's reverie was interrupted by the sound of splintering wood. The doors burst inward, pushed backwards by a powerful kick. Everyone rounded on the sound as a familiar group of mages stormed through the doors. They weren't from Fairy Tail; much to Macao's dismay. They were from Twilight Ogre.

"There are a lot fewer people here today." Teebo sneered. "Rather than a guild, what is this? Some kind of friendship club?" He stole a furtive glance around the guild.

Macao's heart froze with dread.

"Teebo!" Wakaba frowned, "Payment's due next month, isn't it? Why are you here?"

"Our master, well you see, he said that simply won't do." Teebo offered a nonchalant shrug, clearly enjoying himself. "It's a problem if payments are not made on schedule. If master's said it, it can't be helped,"

"We don't have any money to pay to you guys." Romeo slammed his book shut and stood up from the table. "Why don't you just go away?"

"Stop it, Romeo!" Macao hissed.

"What's with that shitty attitude, you brat?" Teebo snarled.

"To have been tamed by punks like these, you're all cowards!" Romeo summoned a fireball to the center of his palm. "I'm going to fight! If things keep up like this Fairy Tail's name will be worthless!"

Teebo blew out a breath and the flame guttered out harmlessly. As Romeo looked on in horror, the man unshouldered his club.

"That name became worthless a long time ago, no?" He grinned, bringing it to bear on the boy.

"Stop!"

"You guys will never be above us as long as you live!"

**"Is that so?"**

"Ah"

All of sudden Teebo found himself flying from a kick by someone

"Teebo-san!"

Before his comrades could respond they each met a similar fate. One was frozen solid. Another was thumped by an iron rod. Still another found him missing all his teeth as a hilt shattered his face. One by one they toppled to the floor, broken battered and beaten. Macao gawped at the sudden destruction. Standing behind the fallen mages, an even larger group of wizards stood. Macao recognized them, but even so he failed to understand his eyes; because they were telling him lies!Lies! These guys couldn't, they couldn't possibly be

"We're home" A pink-haired said with a grin on his eyes it was Natsu Dragneel.

"EVERYONE!" Happy

"HMPH" Gajeel

"We're back" Erza

"Alcohol, Alcohol!" Cana

"What's up with this tiny guild?" Makarov

"We've Come back Home." Wendy

"Wahh isn't it wonderful?" Lucy

"Yo" Gray

"You… You.. You Guys" Macao felt the tears coming even as he looked on; even as the members of his guild resumed their antics.

"So young they haven't changed at all since 7 years ago"

"You're all Grown up, Romeo" Natsu Said to the young boy

"Natsu-nii, everyone, welcome home!" Romeo said with tears and smile in his eyes

(Hours later)

Hours of reveling later left any sort of explanation in shambles. Immediately upon everyone's return, the entire guild proceeded to throw a party, the likes of which hadn't been seen in seven whole years of emptiness.

Mavis Vermillion! The First Master of Fairy Tail

Apparently she'd sealed Tenrou Island in an ancient magic known as Fairy Sphere, moments before Acnologia's attack. Ensconced within its embrace, Back then she took everyone bonds and faith and converted all of it into a magical power. Though they sealed in a frozen state so even though seven years have passed they won't become older.

"So… you're the fourth master of fairy tail, hmm?" Makarov said

"Wh-what're you saying, I'm just filling in.! you can have back your title right away!"

"No need… this might be interesting you can be the Master for a while."

"Seriously?, Ha-ha if that's what you wish then I'll be the Master for a while!" Makao Said with proud smile in his face.

"They probably won't say anything but I know they all going to be disappointed"

"I know, right! Kupupupu" Makarov said with a giggle..

It was then a group of people come in

"Welcome back everyone" Sherry Blendy said

"Oooooonn!" Toby

"Looks like it turned into a noisy guild again." Lyon

"Have you all been well?" Jura Neekis

"Psssh.. they haven't grown at all in seven years" Yuka Suzuki

"You… You Guys" "Lamia Scale!" Gray and Lucy Said

"Well when we're searching for you guys Tenma and Lamia Scale Helped us" Max said with smile

"Looks like we're in your debt" Gray said

"Don't worry about it, Tenma Made it out first but we have much more power" Lyon replied

"Well, enough about that… what important is that everyone Okay"

The party started again for them even after the seven long years of nothing, Fairy Tail is still alive

* * *

**(Two weeks later) **

The Grand Magic Games.

They would be entering, in order to reclaim their place as Fairy Tail's strongest guild. Yes, they had the old guild building back. There was also the 30,000,000 jewel prize as an incentive. With that money, Fairy Tail would be able to reclaim all the resources they'd lost. Easily. Effortlessly.

"It's decided, we will enter the grand magic fight battle" Makarov Said

"Hmm what?" everyone was confused of this

"As I said we will enter the grand magic fight battle" Makarov repeated it

"Grand magic fight battle? What is that?" Natsu Gray Lucy asked

"The Grand Magic Games is an annual competition held to determine the strongest guild in Fiore" Romeo Explained

"YOSH, so when is it?" Natsu Asked with determination in his eyes

"It's going to be held in 3 month from now"

"TIME IS ENOUGH! WE HAVE TO DO MORE EXERCISE… TO MAKE FAIRY TAIL NUMBER 1 GUILD IN FIORE!" Natsu Yelled

"OHH!" "LET'S GO FOR NO.1 OF FIORE!"

"TEAM FAIRY TAIL! GO TO THE GRAND MAGIC FIGHT BATTLE!" EVERYONE YELLED

After that they went with each other team and start training for the next 3 month

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Author Note: **Mwahahahaha that's my first Story for ya is it good or is it bad please review and review for me cha so I can make this better and better…

I save how naruto ends up in earthland for latter chapter it's going to have a chapter on its own I promise you it won't be boring tough.

(PLEASE review.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Naruto's Battle**

**(Konoha, the morning after Naruto left)**

It was a day like any other in Konoha, but something feels different, something is missing from this city. The wind was blowing softly, too soft like the wind itself wanted to tell its people about something but it's too quiet to hear, like a whisper, the sun is shining but not as bright as usual…

Two people can be seen walking toward the gate, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin, in a similar manner to Yamato's and a flak jacket and Kotetsu has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin, although it has the same color as his hair in the anime. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. The two of them are a chūnin Level Shinobi they usually work at the village gate as the gate guard. Today too they walk toward the gate to guard it…

'Sigh' "What a crazy night" Izumo stated with a tired look, bruises and cuts all over his face and a black eye.

"Hey Izumo I asked you about that look on your face and that black mark since I met you this morning, but you always said 'nothing' is there a reason to it?" Kotetsu asked

'Sigh' "I just don't want to remember what happen by explaining it to you" Izumo replied whit shiver

"Ok now you really make me curious with it, there's no way it's that bad" Kotetsu Stated

"Do I really have to explain it?" Izumo asked and Kotetsu just nodded his head

'Sigh' "Last night I went to the hot spring to relax, it was just like any other night, but when I enter it, someone was already inside. Can you guess who was it?" Izumo explained Kotetsu just shook his head.

Izumo Takes a really deep breath and sighed "it was Hokage-sama, Apparently someone changed the sign for man and women's hot spring and after tha-" Izumo didn't continue because Kotetsu placed his hand on his shoulder with apologetic look on his face "I'm sorry my friend for making you remember that" the two kept like that for a couple of minutes and continue their track to the gate in silence…

"Oy Izumo do you feel something?" Kotetsu asked breaking the ice

"Hmm" Izumo said looking to him then he look around everything was normal for him. He felt no enemy presence or killing intent in the air but still something felt different "Everything looks normal for me but I feel something is not right" he stated

Kotetsu just nodded his head and continued their track again but stopped when they spotted someone was lying on the bench near the gate… they've ran toward whoever it was, when they got closer to it they finally recognize who it was… it was Uchiha Sasuke

"He's alive just knocked out" Izumo stated while checking his pulse

"What is he doing out here?" Kotetsu asked

"I don't know but we have to bring him to the hospital right now and we have to tell this to the Godaime" Izumo stated Kotetsu nodded the two gone to the hospital with a shunshin bringing Sasuke with them…

**(A couple hours latter hospital)**

"Uggh" Uchiha Sasuke said opening his eyes, slowly waking up and sitting.

"Ahh you're finally awake Uchiha-san" Someone said to him

Sasuke immediately entered guard mode but when he looked who it was he relaxed. It was just a nurse, so that's meant he was in the hospital...

"How am I ended up here?"

"Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san brought you here. They said they found you on the bench near the gate" She said

"Bench? That's right Naruto" he said remembering about last night "I need to see Lady Hokage immediately, I need to ask her about someone" he said in a hurry and start running…

"Ahh Uchiha-san don't run in the hall!" the nurse yelled but he paid her no mind and continued running

**(With Tsunade)**

It's just like any other day for the Godaime working, stamping and signing paperwork for a whole day.

'I swear to god I'll give this job to whoever want it if they asked it right now' she thought, continuing her daily job with a tired look on her face she just sighed until 'BAM!' the door flung open by sheer force from someone with black raven hair black eyes with a frown in his face… it was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hoka..." before he could finish it, he was cut off by Tsunade's hand.

'Sigh' "I know what you came here for, it's about Naruto leaving the village isn't it?" she said to him. The raven haired man nodded at this. "So you know about this, is he just out on a mission?" Sasuke asked. Another sigh escaped her mouth "No! He's out on a journey on his own and before you ask he's retiring from the leaf's shinobi" she stated. "He WHAT? Why? But what about his dream? And why aren't you stopping him?" Sasuke said surprised by this. Tsunade just sighed at this "Uchiha-san you should know about this better than anyone that once he think he makes a right decision, he won't go back on it no matter what happen and before you asked again He made me promise to not tell all of you about him until he left because he didn't want to make you all worried and chase him." Tsunade stated to him. "That Selfish bastard" Mumbling Sasuke… "So if there is nothing else you may leave Uchiha-san" Sasuke open his mouth to say something but nothing come out so he bowed his head and left the office. SIGH 'I hope you'll find a good and better life where ever you're going and when you come back you better bring me something for me to pay all the trouble you brought with this. I better tell all of his friends tomorrow. I don't know how they'll react to this news but they need to know, the two old bitches from the council will yell on me about this 'sigh' when is my retirement' Tsunade thought with a tired look on her face "SHIZUNE! Bring me sake" and the day continue for the Godaime and her enemy the paperwork.

**(The next day)**

Tension could be felt all around Konoha, the citizens were wondering what was going on right now. Why? It was because the Rookies were gathering which could only mean something was happening. Since the war Konoha Rookies made a name for them and established themselves as one of the strongest Ninjas to have ever come out of Konoha

The Rookies, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke were standing in Hokage's office looking at a very serious Tsunade. Alongside the Rookies were their teachers, Kakashi and Gai. There was one more person in the room, Temari of the Sand who was acting as a liaison between Konoha and Sand. Shizune was as always by her Masters side but someone is missing.

Sakura interrupted the silence, "Tsunade-sama, what's happening? Why are we all here?"

Tsunade rested her head on her hands, a Kage look on her face. Whatever it was it must be something humongous. "What I'm going to tell you is news for all of you from one of your friend." The rookies were all confused at this "Now you must be noticed someone is missing from your group." Tsunade continued. The group just nodded except for some people who know what was going to be told by Tsunade. "Hai Tsunade-sama we haven't seen Naruto at all this two days. Did something happen to him?" Sakura asked with worried look, the others start talking to themselves with Shikamaru mumbling something about 'Troublesome blondes'. Tsunade stopped them by lifting her hand "What I'm about to tell you is considered a S-ranked secret, so no word goes out to the civilians." Tsunade stated with serious face. Taking a deep breath and release it with a sigh "Naruto Uzumaki retired from Konoha's active shinobi force, and right now he already left the village to take a journey for undecided time" Tsunade said. Silence ensued for a minute "HE WHAT?!" all of the rookies yelled. It was a good thing Tsunade used a soundproof jutsu on her office, because their voice could be heard all around the village even to the neighboring country. The rookies start to bombarding Tsunade with question with Lee and Gai start shouting about the lost of someone youth until she couldn't take it no more, slamming her hand on the desk, everyone stopped as she look around and noticed that Hinata was gone. "Where's Hinata?" she asked looking around…

**(With Hinata)**

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Hinata was crying under some tree holding Naruto's and hers picture when they were still at the academy. After hearing that Naruto left the village from Tsunade, she immediately ran out of the office and end up at the forest near the village gate. It was hers and Naruto's favorite place when they were still dating. "HINATA!" someone was calling for her, she was surprised that someone actually could find her here, she looked up and saw it was Sakura "What are you doing out here, everyone is looking for you?" she asked.

Hinata was not answering. She just kept looking at the picture still sobbing. "You know Sakura-san, Naruto-kun was like a sun to me. Whenever I saw his smiles, his laughs, and hearing him talk, my heart would always beat faster. Just being near him was like you are in the safest place in the world." Hinata said with smile "Hinata!" Sakura said worried "When we were dating, he always made sure that every day is a day that I couldn't forget. Every time I go down he will always be there for me making those big goofy grins of his and every time he does that I couldn't help but forget everything else and start smiling too." Hinata said remembering those days "Naruto-kun was always there for me. He gave everything he got to make me laugh and smile but in the end what did I gave him in return was betrayal and I hurt his heart again." she started crying again "those days were the greatest days in my life but I destroyed it. Since that day he started avoiding me, even when we met he never called my name anymore I always tried to explain everything to him but he just kept looking at me with those fake smile, my heart was hurting when I saw him like that and now everything is late, I can't even see him anymore." She' cries again "Hinata!" Sakura called and start hugging her 'I know how you feel Hinata but I won't give up and when he's back I'll start everything again between us' Sakura thought.

**(With Naruto)**

Nine months had passed since he left Konoha he was heading toward a port city in the east to take a boat to the sea. After he left Konoha he has been visiting all of the Kage's to say goodbye to them. Every time he entered a village, they would always throw a big party for him. The party always lasted for a whole week. It was like a festival. At the end of the week, when the party would end, he would say goodbye to them and leave. Right now our blond hero was walking with a tired look on his face. It's been 5 whole days since he's been walking without taking a break. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMNED PORT?" Naruto yelled out. "Oy! You don't have to yell you know." someone said to him clearly irritated. "If you are looking for the port, it's just right down there." He said while pointing to the port "ehh!" he looked around realizing that everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him with weird eyes. He started laughing sheepishly clearly embarrassed about this. Its looks like he's just entered the city when he started yelling without noticing it. He said thank you to the man and started running toward the port leaving dust in his trail.

**(The port)**

"So are you saying that the boat that was going to that place went missing?" The blond asked.

"Yeah we don't know what happen but a week ago the sea around that place started becoming weird and one by one the ship that went there never came back." A captain of a trading ship answered. "We started searching for them, but we only found one survivor."

"So have you got some clues from him?" Naruto asked with serious face

"No" He shook his head "the man doesn't remember anything. In fact he doesn't even remember his own name." he explained

"**Hey Kit."**Kurama throw in.

'_What is it?'_

"**Did you feel it?" **

'_Yeah I feel it, I don't know what it is but it's really dangerous and it keeps getting bigger and bigger as we speak.'_

"**You'd better be careful this time, I have a bad feeling about this"**

'Yeah I too have a bad feeling about this'

"So is there a boat I can use right now?" the blond asked the captain

"Yeah there's one right there. But are you sure you're going there alone?"

"Don't worry about me, nothing can put me down." Naruto said with his goofy smile while give him a thumb up and take the boat.

**(One hour latter)**

'It's supposed to be somewhere around here, right Kurama?'

"**Yeah** **I can feel it, just keep going forward"**

'Err Kurama I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired right now' the blond thought falling asleep

"**Oy gaki don't you dare to sleep! Oy gaki wake up! Oy" Kurama sighed 'Hmm' "OY GAKI WAKE UP! LOOK!" Kurama yelled**

"Hmm what is it Kurama? Why are you… yell-WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled with wide eyes 'Hey Kurama why is there a big whirlpool right here? Isn't it supposed to be a calm sea?' Naruto asked

"**Don't ask me but whatever it is, it's the source of the power we felt back there. We better get out of here now!" **

Naruto nodded and try to jump but failed and stumbled on the boat "Kurama wh-what is happening to me?"

"**Urrgghh that damn strange whirlpool is sucking our energy"**

"Uggh Kurama what… are… we going to…. do…" the blond managed to say before losing consciousness getting sucked by the whirlpool.. The whirlpool suddenly stopped and the sea became calm again.

**(Several days latter)**

"**OY GAKI WAKE UP! OY WAKE THE HELL UP!" **Kurama Shouted in Naruto's head

'Uggh... my head...'

His mind slowly began to kick back into gear as consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. There he was at in the middle of a sea, and then... Nothing? It's started getting fuzzy after that and Naruto racked his brain to try remembering what happened.

'Ah that's right that DAMN whirlpool so I get sucked to it wasn't I, does that mean I'm dead?' he thought.

Naruto pulled his eyelids up and a blurry world came into view. Everything was white, a hospital? Nope it didn't smell artificially clean enough though so it probably wasn't. He shook his head to try and clear the fogginess. His head hurt so much that it made him stop.

"DAD HE'S AWAKE!" someone yelled making his head snap to where the sound belonged.

"Ah finally awake huh?" someone asked him this time the sound seems like it belonged to someone older.

A pair of hands came to rest on his person, one on his chest and another under his head. They gently lifted him up and he felt a cup rest against his lips. Quickly sinking the lot, he tried to say his thanks but his voice didn't come out. He tried to work on clearing his vision. The water granted him some strength to recover he noticed that the place was quite small.

Blinking a few times before asked "Where am I?"

"You're currently in the guild Fairy Tail. The area though called is Magnolia." Someone stated to him looking around he noticed some people standing there. He was currently talking to a man with a balding scalp and exposed forehead. He also had a thick mustache on him

Frowning, Naruto tapped his chin. Fairy Tail? Magnolia?

"Magnolia? Where is that located? Is there somewhere near the Elemental Nations?" he asked

They looking around and shrugged "I'm sorry, but none of us have ever heard of that place."

Naruto's eyes widened and his face paled slightly. "You you must be joking right? Ho-how did I get here?"

He clenched his fists as he desperately tried to wait patiently for their answer.

"No we're not. Romeo here found you lying on the beach unconscious."

Naruto tried to digest the information. If what he thought was right, then that damn whirlpool sent him somewhere far away.

"Ahh it's looks like we forgot to introduce ourselves, my name is Macao the Master of this guild and this is Romeo my son." Macao said introducing himself and Romeo after that one by one the other guild member introducing themselves.

"My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced himself

"So Naruto, May I know what are you doing out there and what happen to you?" Macao asked

The blond explained what happen to him to them leaving some parts that he didn't thinks necessary for them to know. After several days at Fairy Tail, Naruto was getting closer to them, he felt indebted to them for saving him so he always did whatever he could to help them. After hearing the story about the guild and their missing teammates, he decided to join the guild so he can payback their kindness to him, its looked fun to join them so why not besides he didn't have a place right now and he didn't plan going home anytime soon. Hearing that Naruto wanted to join the guild, Macao was overjoyed and told every other guild member; they threw a party that whole night.

**(A month later.)**

"Oy Macao someone sent this S rank mission to us." Wakaba said

"Hmm who was it? Didn't they know we currently don't have an S class mage." Macao asked

"I don't know, but it looks like it has pretty big bounty."

"Hey, old man, what is the S-rank mission about?" Naruto asked out of no where

"Hmm it's said about eliminating a monster in the south." Wakaba explained

"Forget about it, you can't do it. It's too dangerous" Macao cut in

Naruto frowned "Hmm… so what if I can complete the mission"

"Then I will run around the town butt NAKED, But if **YOU** can't, you have to run across the city while shouting 'I m a GAY'. How about that, hmm?" Macao asked offering his hand. "OK! Then that's a deal!" Naruto agreed without a hint of hesitation. He takes the note and leaves the guild…

"Hey Macao, Are you sure about this?" Wakaba ask him. "He'll be fine, Even though he tried to hide it, I can see it in his eyes that he is strong far stronger than any of us here." Macao replied with a smile "No that's not what I asked, I asked you are you really sure you want to run around the town naked?" Wakaba asking him again and leave… 'Damn it I didn't really think he will take it when I made that bet.' Macao thought with a defeat face SIGH "whatever happen then happen."

**(Present time)**

The capital of Fiore Kingdom, the Flower Blooming Capital, Crocas. And right now also the host of the Grand Magic Tournament. A Tournament which will decide who is the strongest in Fiore. Guilds from around the world come together to prove their strength and try to reach the top of the magic world.

Despite their desire to win, Fairy Tail didn't have a good starts. While having two teams, they were ranked the bottom two. And now!

"WELL LET'S COMPOSE OURSELVES AND MOVE ON TO THE SECOND MATCH OF THE DAY. QUATRO CERBERUS – BACCHUS! AGAINST FAIRY TAIL 'S…."

"Us huh…" Erza

"What'll we do if it's Natsu?" Lucy

"We'll smack him awake." Gray

"That guy was on par with Erza right?" Elfman

"There he is! I don't care who does it! Takes revenge for me!" Cana

"Cana, calm down" Macao

"Hohoho you arranged the match up properly right?"

"You're Majesty."

"I'm looking forward to it. Bacchus vs. Erza. This will undoubtedly be an excellent match."

"EH. Did. Did you just say Erza?"

"The… the one I Arranged for..."

"NARUTO!" the commentator finished

The stadium became silent then

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" The king yelled

"WHO?" is the question all around the stadium?

"Erza, do you know who is that?" Lucy asked

"No it's the first time I heard the name myself."

"Can the contestants please come to the stage?" the commentator asked

"Master, do you know what's going on?" Erza asked

"Eh yes I'm the one who assigned him in place of Elfman." Makarov replied, "But Still I didn't expect him to have come out this early."

Silence came for several minutes, Then Soft footsteps could be heard and the stadium gulped with excitement.

A moment later, a man stepped out. A man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and six whiskers on his cheeks wear a strange outfit came out of the tunnel, Whispers and murmurs flooded the stadium, trying to find out who is that man.

Fairy Tail were also wondering just what the hell happened. Erza was very interested to the man, because for some reason she couldn't feel anything from the man.

The man started walking towards Bacchus who was lying down on the floor, looking all smug and possibly also drunk or that could just be how he normally looks like.

The man stopped a few meters in front of Bacchus. Bacchus raised an eyebrow, "And who might you be, would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Sure my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto fairy tail's new member."

Bacchus hummed "So you're a new member huh, what are you doing out here kid?"

"I don't know I just hear my name is being called so I came out." Naruto said with a shrug

Bacchus smiled, "So you don't know anything then?"

"I know one thing, it's that we have to fight right."

Bacchus smile got wider "It looks like you have some balls Kiddo… Hoy! Why don't we make these fights a little interesting."

"How so?" Naruto said

"How about this, if I win lend me those women you have in your guild for a night." Bacchus grinned

"Ehh! Err how I should say this." Naruto said while scratching his neck

"What's the matter kid are you afraid?" Bacchus taunted

"No not like that, it's just that I don't know them yet. So it's inappropriate for me to make a bet on them"

"Oh come on." Bacchus said while grinning

"Hmm ok then. This might be interesting anyway, but if you lose, you have to run naked around the town while shouting 'I am a Gay' 100 times." Naruto said with a grin

"Ok that's a deal!" Bacchus agreed without a hesitation on his voice.

"OY DON'T MAKE A BET ON SOMEONE ELSE SISTER!" Elfman yelled

"Don't worry big guy, I'll win." Naruto Stated giving them a very corny thumb up and showing his shining teeth that went off with a 'blink' just like what Gai-sensei used to. The whole stadium sweat dropped at this. And they started laughing at him.

"Master do you think he is going to be alright?" Erza asked worried about the man

"You don't have to worry. He might be a little weird, But You should probably have felt something about him, Right?"

"Yes Master something doesn't feel right, I can't feel anything from him."

"Yes that's why you don't have to worry, besides I want to know how strong he really is." Makarov explained Erza nodded and looked to the arena once again…

And the battle begins…

Bacchus sped towards Naruto sending a punch to his face. Naruto was sent flying to a nearby wall making a crater on it while Bacchus laughed thinking this is going to be an easy fight for him.

"Oooh! That is some speed you have there." someone said to him while clapping his hand

Bacchus turned around and saw Naruto standing there unharmed. He looked at the crater where Naruto should've been, there's nothing there.

Bacchus smiled "It looks like you aren't as weak as I thought kiddo."

"So let's get started." Naruto said making a hand sign "Kage bunshin no jutsu"three Naruto puffed into existence this caused a GASP all around the stadium but Naruto paid no mind to it.

Bacchus was caught off guard. The four Naruto Disappeared from sight only to reappear in front of him. His eyes widened and a moment later he was sent flying backward by a powerful punch in face, then two Naruto appeared out of nowhere in front and back of Bacchus, kicking him upward, but it didn't end there, the original Naruto is already waiting, giving him a powerful axe kick sending him down to the ground making a big crater. Naruto hummed "Don't tell me that was enough for you."

After a couple of seconds Bacchus stumbled out of hole. Bacchus cracked like a madman he finally found someone worthy to test his power against. He walk toward where his flask of Nectar, casually picking it up, drinking from it.

"Let's end this so I can have those lovely girls tonight." Bacchus grinned like a madman. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this then in a burst of speed he was behind Naruto, with his arms spread and laughing like a madman, "everything is useless!"

Every member of fairy tail was shocked; they didn't even see him move. 'Seven hits in that instant… but that Naruto guy is much more amazing' Erza thought

"Is that your best?" Bacchus laugh, but he suddenly stopped when he saw Naruto "Ho-how did you survive that?" Bacchus said his eyes widening while Naruto just shrugged "I just dodged them all, it's not like that move of yours is unstoppable, and it also have a lot of openings. Besides your style somehow makes me remember the style of an old friend. " Naruto explained remembering his training with Rock lee and Neji Hyuuga. By then Bacchus felt a sharp pain in his chest. It looked like Naruto was not just able to dodge all his attack, but also punch his chest.

Ignoring the pain he sped toward Naruto again engaging Naruto in a taijutsu fight but Naruto just dodged or blocked them expertly. A fist aimed to Naruto's head was blocked by Naruto's fist, followed by a kick to the side blocked by his knee. It continued for several moments.

"**Oy Kit stop playing and end this, I'm starting to get really bored." **Kurama shouted inNaruto's head

'Yeah it is starting to get really boring.' Then a loud growling could be heard 'and I'm hungry too.'

"**Then FINISH IT!"**

'OK OK… what an impatient old fox.'

Back to the fight Naruto kept dogging the mages attacks without even breaking a sweat. After a while he jumped backward away from Bacchus. "As fun as this is, I have more important things to attend to right now." Naruto said to Bacchus. Naruto slid his hand in his coat and pulled out a strange Kunai from it.

Naruto spun the Kunai in his hand around and throw it toward Bacchus direction. The kunai passed beside Bacchu's shoulder, and he suddenly sensed Naruto appearing beside him, but it was too late. Naruto kicked him hard in his stomach and Bacchus was sent flying backwards, then he saw the strange kunai passing him again and once again Naruto appeared where the kunai was but this time he was holding a blue orb in his right hand **"RASENGAN!" **Naruto yelled before slamming it to Bacchus back.

The last thing Bacchus felt was the pain in his back before he became unconscious. The whole stadium gapped at Naruto's show of speed. After a while the Commentator finally regained his bearings and spoke, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto from Fairy tail A's!"

A loud cheering and clapping could be heard all around the arena. Naruto bowed his head once and waved to them with smile on his face 'I wonder if this city has some ramen stands.' With that thought Naruto was gone with a shunshin to search for his ramen.


End file.
